Friendship on ice
by Beccas1998uk
Summary: April (AJ) is the captain of her hockey team, but will she be open to the decision of one of her enemies from the rival team joining hers. Watch AJ and Punk grow up from middle school to freshman year of college. Chicago based!
1. Chapter 1

Friendship on ice

A/N: Welcome to my second fanfiction, if you're new I am Becca, but I do hope that most of you have come from my first story Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge and if you have I am so very grateful for my lovely readers… yes I do refer you as my lovely readers! This fanfiction is not like my first, it's not about wrestling, but it does involve the WWE Superstars and Divas and most of people who read my first story requested that they didn't like the WWE storyline so I have moved away from it and turned to hockey.

Information- If you are like me and from the UK you won't really understand the American school years so here is how it goes: 2nd Grade age 7 (elementary school) = Year 3 age 7 (primary school), 7th Grade age 12 (second year of middle school) = year 8 age 12 (high school), 10th Grade (sophomore) age 15 (second year of high school) = year 11 age 15 (last year of high school) and finally Freshman (first year) college age 18 = us brits at age 18 either in higher education or working! And it's all Chicago based the story in Illinois.

Main cast- There is a cast of over 40, so I will just introduce the Main people:

AJ Lee

CM Punk

Triple H (Not AJ's biological father, but he has adopted her)

Roddy Piper

Natalya (AJ's biological mother)

Daniel Bryan

John Cena

Kofi Kingston

Seth Rollins

Corey Graves

Brie Bella

Disclaimer- The story begins in 2009 and ends in the current year 2015, AJ will be 12 in 2009 and be 18 in 2015 this is a Teen rated, because there is a little romance and some language, but you wouldn't class it as bad language, but mostly this is a comedy so I hope you enjoy!

AJ's P.O.V

21/11/09

I guess you could say AJ was a tomboy, but she had a very casual style for a 12 year old girl and her favourite item to wear was her converse, but that wasn't the only thing what made her a tomboy the other was she was very athletic always hanging around with boys and she was the captain of her hockey team District 64. The sad thing was she always wanted to be in the playoff's playing in the Allstate arena in Chicago Illinois, but the only thing stopping young AJ now was the fact that District 64 coach had just left with no explanation, but besides that she had a very nice family life a loving mother by the name of Natalya who had AJ at the age of 18 and a father (Triple H) who adopted AJ at the age of 6 and AJ couldn't asked for a more better family though she's pleading her parents to get married!

Today AJ decided to go out with her friends who were apart of her hockey team, basically AJ has knew all her fellow team mates since they all met in class in 2nd grade. Anyways she was out with some of her friends and they decided to prank people and with Chicago being a city full of back alleys with dumpsters in them what better way to cause mayhem, "I found one, I found it!" Roman shouted out to his friends appearing from the dumpster with a broken brown old woman's bag in his hand "it's lovely it matches your eyes" Kofi jokingly said while Dean helped Roman out of the dumpster "I'll bust your head Kingston if you ever make fun of me again!" Roman threatened his friend that's when AJ made an appearance with a brown paper bag in her hand "did you get it?" Dean asked AJ "yeah" she replied pulling out a tin of chilli beans and handing them to Dean "here Oscar, time for food!" Dean said to the stray friendly chocolate Labrador as he opened the tin and put it to the ground for the dog to eat from it. The four 12 year olds followed the dog through the snow waiting for the dog to do its business and finally the dog sniffs and turns in a circle and AJ couldn't look and thankfully it was Kofi who was picking up the mess, when the dog was done Kofi picked up the dog's business and put it in the brown bag what Roman had found.

A little while later the prank was set and for bribery they put a $5 bill hanging out of the bag. As AJ and her friends were hiding behind an alleyway corner watching the scene a red car drives past and then suddenly the driver reverses and stops to get out and pick up the bag the whole gang is laughing as Kofi says to the driver "there's more inside" the driver of the red car looks around and see's the four kids, but he doesn't take notice the man driver opens the bag and puts his hand in the bad and that's when his face screws up into disgust as AJ says "guys I think it's time to run!" all of them take note as the driver chases after them, but the 12 years olds are quicker hoping over fences, climbing through construction tubes and running over the planks of wood moving through the obstacle course and when they finally escape the man they make their way to the frozen lake where they all practice.

"Come on John at least try and save the puck, because I am getting tired of chasing that puck!" Seth shouted at the goalie as he aimed another puck at the goal and when he hit the puck it almost skimmed John's helmet "that almost hit me that time Rollins!" John stated to his whole team AJ was growing sick and tired of the arguing yes she didn't have the best team in the world, but she cared for them and their future "John you're the goalie, it's supposed to hit you" she explained "that sounds stupid, does anyone else think it's stupid?" John asked his team and they all replied with a big "no!" they shouted at their goalie. A little while later AJ and Brie were working on their footwork on the ice, Brie was the only other girl on this team and AJ was glad, because sometimes the boys can be enough to handle on her own, as she was just thinking that the boys started screaming their heads off and when AJ looked their way she saw a stretched limo driving towards them on the freaking ice and as a the captain she had to calm them down!

All of District 64 walked towards the limo as it pulled to a stop, the back door swung open to reveal a man in a suit with a long coat on top, AJ took a better look at the man who was leaning against the limo and when she realised who it was she couldn't help, but be shocked, but it didn't stop her friends from opening their mouths "yo, Mr dude you are obviously in the wrong place" Seth stated to the unknown man and continued to rant "so I am feeling generous today and I am going to give you to the count of 10 to get out of here before I use your eyeballs as hockey pucks" Seth threatened "thanks bro, but I am not going home until I take care of business, District 64 peewee hockey team I am Mr Levesque my friends call me Triple H, but to you I am coach H" the new coach stated to his team, the whole team laughed out bar from AJ who was surprisingly still in shock "yeah, right!" Seth said to Mr Levesque "I am afraid so dude, I've got the roster right here… Kofi Kingston, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Corey Graves, Brie Bella, John Cena, Seth Rollins and last, but not least my daughter April Mendez" Coach H announced. After everyone found out about AJ Being the coaches daughter they all got down to practice in an officiant way "hey AJ can I see you for a minute?" Coach H asked his daughter AJ skated over to where her father stood "yes?" she asked "no offence darling, but your team do suck, so what did your old coach do?" he asked wanting to know some information "dad all he did was just yell at us and that's how he hurt his arm" AJ stated "arm?" her dad asked "yeah Coach H his arm" Seth assured his new coach when Dean interrupted "one minute he is yelling at us, you little bastards learn how to play, you suck all of you suck, get back here you little…" Dean says as he acts out his former coach then gasps clenching his heart and fake faints to the ground "Heart attack, oh great" AJ's dad said sarcastically.

The practice flew by though AJ's father never done any coaching or explained why he was the new coach, but when it was time to go home AJ's mom showed up and she wanted explanations "Paul?" she asked confused "Natalya!" he said while hugging her "why are you here?" she asked again "long story short I am the new coach for District 64 and I kind of have to do it" he answered hopefully "what do you mean you have to do it?" Natalya asked suspiciously "I got done for drinking and driving" he stated to his partner as AJ couldn't help, but laugh "Busted!" she shouted out while running away from her dad, but her dad was running away from AJ's mother. That night in April's household was a silent awkwardness and she went to bed early to avoid it also since it was her first game of the season against the Hawlks.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that first chapter and to be honest I wrote this way before Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge ended and I should have been writing chapter 26 for that, but I got to excited and wrote this instead! So next chapter we will meet AJ's enemy and I am sure we all know who that is and we are very excited to meet him/her and to see their first encounter!

Thanks my lovely readers

Beccax


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know if I like this story? Maybe it's, because I jumped from 2 different story worlds? Now that I think about it I should have waited until Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge was finished to post Friendship on ice. HELP what should I do? But it's best not to doubt myself since it was the first chapter; I am totally not sure, because I see big ideas for this story, but the response it got in its first day was more better than Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge did in its first day and I am so pleased with the reviews I got during the night so thank you my lovely readers!

By the way I have changed the rating to mature (Rated M)

AJ's P.O.V

22/11/09

"Come on AJ let's go!" her dad shouted out while honking the car horn making sure AJ heard him "it's mom, dad she's too busy applying makeup to her face!" AJ shot back at her father "just get in the car AJ! Natalya if you are not in this car in 30 seconds we are leaving without you!" he ordered honking the car horn once again "Jesus Christ Paul it's only half nine on a Sunday morning you are going to wake the neighbours up" Natalya told her partner while getting into the passenger seat of the car "I don't give a damn about our neighbours, we have a game to get to! You got your seatbelt on AJ?" he asked his daughter "yes Coach H!" AJ stated while given him a salute and her dad drove off towards their destination. When they reached the Edge ice Arena AJ's mom and dad were still arguing and this made AJ anxious "Jesus, Natalya you didn't need to dose yourself in that perfume it's already strong as it is! Have you been taken regular showers lately?" AJ's father said Checkley to his girlfriend "you bastard!" Natalya shouted out as she slapped her partner on the arm "ouch!" Paul said as he stared at Natalya in shock "dad you did deserve it" AJ explained to her father, Paul just looked at his daughter and threw a snarky smile her way as he said "just go find the others April" he ordered as AJ walked off to find her team "I am going to need some aspirin" Paul stated to Natalya "I can't wait until you see the uniforms" Natalya said while laughing, this confused the new coach "what's that supposed to mean?" he asked "they are all homemade" Natalya stated while walking away to the stands "oh god, someone call the insurance team…" Paul said to himself.

AJ and District 64 watched their opponents warm up on the ice while waiting for their Coach to join them and as they waited two of the Hawlks players skated over to District 64 "Hey girls" The Miz said mocking the boys on the team as Corey went for him about to jump over the barrier, but John and Seth held him back as the two opponents skated away as number 33 Cody Rhodes turned and shouted bye to District 64 with fake flirtatious waving. A little while later after the Coach gave them their pep talk it was tradition for the hockey players to hit the goalie before the game started, "great concept guys, just great, ow, ow" John muttered every time when one of his team mates would hit him on the shins with the hockey stink and when it was AJ's turn let's just say she hit him too hard it sent John to the floor "nice going Mendez you fool" Cena called out to her "I am sorry I didn't mean to do that" she apologised to her goalie "I am sorry that you knocked me down purposely" he shot back at the team captain "sure I came in it was by accident!" she shouted at John "yeah sure" he said sarcastically "you're on my own team why would I do it on purpose?" AJ questioned John, but AJ's patients was running and she decided to tease him by repeatedly hitting him in his hockey mask with her stick "come on goalie, come on Johnny boy do your worst" she said to him in a teasing tone while laughing and skating away.

Back in their box AJ, Brie, Kofi and Coach H watched the start of the match, but one of the players was bored and that player was Kofi "hum bat a batter, hum bat a batter, hum bat a batter ah batter bat a, swing batter ah batter a…" Kofi sang to himself before he got interrupted by Brie "Kofi, Kofi it's hockey there is no batter… Idiot" she said to Kofi hoping that would stop him, but it didn't "hum goalie, goalie, hum goalie, goalie ah goalie, goalie save goalie, goalie" Kingston continued to sing making everyone around him stare "KOFI!" they all shouted in sync getting him to stop as Coach H says "I need aspirin, now" to himself. AJ watches the game in concentration the puck is placed between Corey and The Miz the whistle is blown by the referee and the Hawlks take the puck from District 64 as Corey is pushed to the ground by The Miz and all the District 64 players scramble to get the puck, but all land on the floor as they do so it gives the chance of the best Hawlk player number 9 CM Punk to score the first goal.

Time went on and the score was now 5-0, but AJ wasn't worried she was only here so she can get a chance to play her favourite sport, but clearly her dad was with how many aspirin he was putting in his mouth it was like he couldn't stop once he found a bottle and AJ must admit that her dad was the worst coach ever. In the next 2 minutes the Hawlks scored another 3 goals bringing there score up to an 8 and then it was half time and both teams made it back to their boxes and District 64 had one heck of a speech waiting for them "how lazy can you be? They are killing us out there! How many times do I have to tell you get those rebounds, get your head in the game and get those loose pucks! Just get out of here!" Coach H ordered his team. AJ was finally on the ice for the second half of the game and she had the puck a clear view in shot only her and the goalie with everyone behind her she goes to make the shot but the stick doesn't connect with the puck instead it hits fin air and she crashes right into the wall of the rink, when she goes to stand someone crashes into her from the rival team sending her back to the floor "watch where you are going spazway" the Hawlk player said and when AJ looked into the face of her opponent all she could see was range towards CM Punk, AJ stood and pushed the number 9 player away from her as she skated past Punk with her head to the ground while skating towards her box.

At the end of the game clearly John had gave up and just let the Hawlks put the puck in the goal whenever they wanted this caused the game score at the end to be 17 for the Hawlks and 0 for District 64 and the team wasn't taken it very well they all ended arguing with each other "shut up! You guys stink, I thought we came here to play hockey!" Coach H said to his team "you know I knew we forgot something" Ambrose said sarcastically making the whole team laugh "you think this is funny, you think losing is funny?" Coach H asked the team "well not at first, but you do get used to it" Kofi explained "we are the ones out there getting our butts kicked! It's not like you coach us anyways at least we try!" Seth shouted at the Coach "you didn't listen to word I said, I said keep your heads up you put your heads down, I said hustle you went slower, that was the most sloppiest playing I have ever seen! Why wouldn't you just listen to me?" Coach H asked "why the hell should we?" Seth shot back standing from the bench as he went to walk off to the locker rooms as Coach H went another way.

After the game AJ thought it was best to avoid her dad so she went out with Kofi, Corey, Dean, Roman, Seth and John, they also found themselves in a back alley once again, but this time all the boys were intrigued by a cardboard box full of porn magazines and the boys were having a whale of a time letting their 12 year old eyes and imagination run wild while AJ awkwardly stood not knowing where to look "who would throw these away? Are you sure you don't want to have a look captain?" Kofi asked AJ, AJ stared at him weirdly as she thought at a good comeback "I don't swing that way Kofi also if I wanted to look at a naked women's body I could just look at mine!" AJ stated as she smirked at the boys wickedly the boys all looked at each other and they were all speechless until the silence was broken "okay then… first look is free, if you want to look at it again that will be $2 each!" Roman stated while making a sales pitch "forget it Reigns, I can see this on the internet every day for free" Kofi said while closing the dirty magazine and placing it back in the box. AJ sat on top of a closed dumpster waiting for the boys to finish and that's when the Hawlks showed up snatching the magazines out of the boy's hands and circling them like pray "hi girls" Cody spoke out first "does your mommy know that you have that?" The Miz asked in a baby voice "That would make great bathroom reading" Punk stated "wouldn't you agree April?" Punk asked while winking at AJ, AJ felt a bit uncomfortable "I will see you guys later" AJ stated at her team mates as she jumped off the dumpster and started to make her way out of the alley when she went to walk past the Hawlk boys they pushed her on to the ground while laughing at her as they turned around and asked her team mates for a fight…

Suddenly The Miz and Cody Rhodes were lifted by the back of their coats and flung to the ground onto a pile of trash bags everyone looked to see who did that, it was Daniel Bryan, Daniel was 13 in the same class as District 64, because he was held back a year, but he was a good person to hang around with though he mostly stuck to himself. "What gives you the right to touch a girl without her permission?" Daniel asked Punk, but never gave him enough time to reply before Punk was flung to the ground by the much taller guy, Punk landed next to AJ on the ground "fancy meeting you here AJ" he teased her while winking once more at her what made AJ's skin crawl "get away from me you winking pervert!" she shouted at Punk…

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter it might be Saturday night before I post chapter 3, but if you read follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge the next chapter will be up tomorrow night also I am thinking of changing Punks attitude/personality in future chapters of this story do you think that be a good thing to see Punks good nerdy side I mean it will work if he's going to join the good hockey team won't it? Well I think I might just do that!

Thanks again my lovely readers

Beccax


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I guess it's already time for chapter 3 of friendship on ice also I am sorry for not posting there was a reason and I will see you at the bottom of the page I hope you enjoy my lovely readers.

24/11/09

AJ's P.O.V

AJ was walking home from her school and it was a route what she had to walk by herself and since she didn't have hockey practice tonight she was relieved, because her body was aching all she felt like doing was sitting in a bath full of ice to numb the ache, but who would want to do that when they are constantly on ice all the time, while AJ was in mid think someone tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around she suddenly felt a sense of unsureness wash over her body "you're not going to wink at me again" she shot at Punk he chuckled to himself as he said "I actually came to apologise for my behaviour on Sunday after the game, I pushed it too far I should of stopped, because I could see you felt uncomfortable I only meant to tease you I am truly sorry" Punk said apologetically, AJ didn't know how to feel she started to feel a bit at ease and her heart warmed a bit more than usual and she didn't understand she felt like her body was betraying her and especially her mouth "thank you that really meant a lot to me for you to apologise" she said honestly while smiling down at the floor as her cheeks reddened and Punk sure didn't miss to notice "I like it when you blush spazway" Punk replied before walking away. AJ watched as he walked away, but as he was walking away something fell out of his bag and AJ decided to rush over and pick it up for him "hey, Punk you dropped your comic!" she shouted at him.

When AJ got a proper look at Punk's comic it was one she never had, but she would love to read as it was a very rare comic known as The Amazing Spider-Man – The Punisher it was the very first one where The Punisher had made his appearance. "I think you should keep it" Punk said quietly making AJ jump back since she didn't know he had come back "umm, no it's yours "she said while handing the rare comic back "have it "Punk said as he pushed it back into her hands "I can't it's a rare comic and you probably paid a lot for it!" she stated to her team rival "I insist, think of it as a sorry present" he told AJ while shoving both of his hands into his jean pockets "thank you once again Punk" she said smiling brightly and that's when she did the unthinkable she stood on her tiptoes as she kissed Punk on the check…

That night AJ enjoyed her evening off from hockey practice as she sat on her bedroom floor reading her new comic over and over again and she couldn't help, but always think of the boy who gave her, her dream comic.

29/11/09

It was now Sunday again time for another match, but for the past week her dad still hasn't been coaching the team bar from teaching them how to cheat will we just say and this caused AJ to be in a horrible mood with her father. "Remember AJ the motto is take the fall, act hurt and get the digits!" her father said to her throughout the car ride to the arena, but AJ just rolled her eyes at her coach while given him the silent treatment.

AJ watched from her team box with the usual's her dad, Brie and Kofi as the goalie John was flopping all around the ice letting the other team score loads of goals this cheating thing wasn't a smart move from her dad's behalf, "John you don't take the fall when they are shooting at you!" Coach H explained "well I am sorry that you didn't explain it well in the first place Coach H!" John shot back as he pushed passed AJ's father and just after that the team didn't need any more disappointment, but the referee was here to deliver some "if your team doesn't stop taking false falls you will have to forfeit to the cobras" the ref told the Coach of District 64 and to be honest when AJ looked at her father's face it told her he want taking any notice. AJ was back on the ice as the captain she was the target, because everyone knew the captain was the best of players that's until two big guys tackle you in the corner and force you to the ground.

"AJ!" Coach H shouted her over "yeah, dad?" AJ asked her father as she skated over to him "are you okay, you are not hurt are you?" he questioned his daughter checking her over "I am fine dad I promise" she stated to her father "okay, well that guys twice your size so next time he does that I want you to cover your eye and act like it's been scratched, then hit the ice!" the Coach told his daughter. 5 minutes later AJ was in the same position as last time and she didn't want to cheat, because she was better than that, but her dad told her too knowing it was wrong, but she knew what to do and who to listen to and that was the advice her uncle Roddy Piper told her "always play the game fair April" she could hear her uncle say in her head and she did she kicked the puck away with her skate to Seth as he passed as the other team player let her go to chase after Seth.

The game was over no teams scored and one thing District 64's defence had got a bit better god knows how AJ thought to herself as she made her way to the locker room "we can't even win when we cheat!" Seth stated to his whole team, but AJ didn't want to listen about losing plus she didn't want to listen to her dad as well, but she spoke to soon "April!" her dad shouted at her while using her proper first name "what the hell is a matter with you? When I tell you to do something you do it!" he shouted at his daughter "you can't make me cheat dad or should I say Coach H, because my father would never tell me to do something wrong!" she shot back at her Coach before walking out of the locker room. AJ didn't know where to go her dad was her ride home, but she needed sometime so she decided to sit up in the stands trying to calm herself down, she had about 3 minutes peace before someone interrupted her silence…

"Hey kiddo" Natalya said while wrapping her arms around her daughters small body "how did you know I would be here?" she questioned her mom "mothers instincts" she replied while shrugging her shoulders what made AJ giggle "theirs that laugh I haven't heard in a while" Natalya spoke honestly "I just want to go home mom and curl up in my bed it's been an emotional week" she explained to her mom as she leaned into her embrace "I know sweetie and don't you worry I be having a word with your father" Natalya stated to her daughter while stroking her long dark hair. Later on AJ was in bed watching The Simpsons when she heard a knock on her door "yes!" she called out as her bedroom door opened to reveal her dad standing there "AJ listen it was very wrong of me to ask you and the guys to cheat and I never should of said what I did to you, I was angry and frustrated also it took a lot of guts to do the right thing and I admire that and I am so sorry I guess I have just got to remember sometimes to switch off coach mode at home also act like your dad at the ice rink as well, I love you April very much" he told his daughter and gave her a kiss goodnight on the forehead before leaving her room.

AJ felt at ease after her dad apologised and she was finally about to drift asleep when her mom entered her room "someone must have a secret admirer" Natalya stated as she dropped the note on AJ's pillow and left the room closing the door behind her, AJ looked at the folded lined paper as on the front it said AJ and when she opened the letter inside she was shocked to find only a few words:

My dearest blushing spazway, I hope the comic made your day as I would love to make your day a lot more!

Punk.

AJ couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on her face, but before she fell she heard her father yell "nobody should be sending my 12 year old daughter love notes, she's too young!"…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it all and it's back to the schedule now, on the day I be uploading this chapter is the first day I start my first job so I am a bit nervous, but it is a new chapter of my life and I am back home for the Instagram followers so don't worry.

Thanks my lovely readers

Beccax


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am really upset, because I have lost all my files caused by a virus and my computer had to be wiped clean, but hopefully after I write this chapter I won't be so upset. Well in this chapter something big happens so I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

AJ's P.O.V

05/12/09

The following Saturday AJ was still in pure bliss while her father always scowled at the thought that someone is sending his daughter love notes, but with Natalya she was delighted that a boy was making her daughter that happy "AJ, Hun go get ready your dad is taking you out" Natalya explained to her daughter "But it's raining heavily, I don't want to go out in that weather" she stated to her parents "it's not like we are walking, you be in the car then straight into a building!" Paul told his daughter "fine" AJ sulked as she left the kitchen.

About 15 minutes later AJ was dressed in her white tank top what said freak in black bold letters with her black zip up hoodie on top she also paired her black skinny jeans with her outfit and was wearing her black converse for shoes. "Dad I am dressed and ready to go!" she called out besides the door it only took her father a second to get his coat on and grab his car keys "wait a second!" Natalya called out "mom, man!" AJ moaned "I just want to check, smile" AJ smiled on command "they are all pearly white, you can go now, have a nice time!" Natalya shouted as she waved goodbye. They had finally reached their destination "um, dad why are we at uncle Roddy's shop for?" AJ questioned her father "isn't it obvious AJ!" he stated as he got out of the car, but AJ didn't move and that's when Paul realised she wasn't moving AJ watched as her father turned around and beckoned her to get out of the car she did while pulling her black hood up and slamming the car door.

"We've got a moody 12 year old uncle Roddy" AJ's father stated "eh it's a part of growing up and that's what AJ is doing she will turn a teenager in March she can't be your little girl forever" Roddy said while shrugging his shoulders "well I already know that and it's happening way to quick last Sunday she received a love note from a boy I mean she's 12 years old nobody should be giving my daughter a love letter at the age of 12!" Paul yelled out "so I hear that little miss AJ has got a secret admirer" Kofi said to AJ coming out of nowhere in AJ's sight "thanks dad see what you have done now!" AJ shouted at her father as she turned to Kofi "what you even doing here?" she asked her team mate "your dad this morning called all the team up and told them to meet here" he stated AJ turned back to look at her father "why?" she asked her Coach curiously "everyone gather around" Coach H called out to District 64 "go pick out your new equipment accept the jerseys!" AJ's father announced to his team. AJ was looking for a new hockey stick she searched the isles for one and when she found the perfect one she couldn't reach it.

AJ tried everything standing on her tip toes grabbing another hockey stick to pull the one she wanted down, but she was too short maybe it wasn't meant to be she thought to herself she sighed to herself as she walked away to her much wanted purple hockey stick when someone called out to her "hey, AJ" AJ turned around to see Daniel Bryan standing there holding the purple stick in his hand holding it out to AJ "thank you" she said shyly as she took the hockey stick out of his hand and smiled to him "well I will see you around AJ" he said while waving at her. AJ was pretty pleased with the purple hockey stick "who's that?" AJ's father asked making AJ jump, because she didn't know he was behind her "nobody dad" she stuttered "he's clearly not nobody, is he the guy who sent you that love note?" Paul questioned his daughter "no… the guy who has just got me the hockey stick is Daniel Bryan he's a year older than me, but held back a grade in school and he's a guy with a mean hockey shot" AJ explained to her father "I think we've got ourselves a new member to District 64" Coach H said with a big grin on his face "hold your horses dad!" AJ said blocking his path "what?" he questioned his daughter "Bryan cannot skate" AJ skated "simple way to resolve it we'll teach him how to skate! I will go do the negotiating" Paul announced as he walked away.

06/12/09

By the next day they had 3 new members to the team Daniel Bryan, Summer Rae and her cousin Brad Maddox who were both figure skaters. AJ even noticed a difference in her dads coaching and this made the whole team happier, they were all doing group exercises to help each other with AJ it was learning how to stop, but with John it was a bit more different and it was all of the plan of AJ she tied John to the goal "do you trust me John?" AJ asked her goalie "well… my mother would not prove of this captain she would like me to live until after I was married!" John shouted out to her "so I guess that's a no on the whole trust me thing" AJ said to herself as she left her goal keeper tied to the goal post, AJ and the rest of the guys stood at their positions with a bunch of hockey pucks in front of them "District 64 are you ready?" Coach H questioned his team they all shouted out a big "yes!" in union as John screamed the loudest "no!" ever "Cena do you have any last words?" Coach H questioned the goalie "oh god I am going to die!" he stated to his team mates and coach, but they all laughed it off as they fired the pucks away towards John, after John got hit by a few pucks he changed his tone he was challenging his team "you wusses give me your best shot, I could do more better than that in my sleep" was one of the many things John shouted to his team mates.

Later on Coach H took all of his team out to the water tower mall to learn Daniel how to skate it was an experience none of the team would forget all decked out in helmets and padding with roller blades "push, push Bryan, keep them legs bent" AJ encouraged her new team mate "AJ I am a dude not a woman in labour get your genders right" Daniel shot at her "whatever, follow me Bryan, don't go down the ramp…" AJ was explaining, but it was too late he was already going down the ramp what led straight to the stairs and all throughout the indoor mall you could hear the screams of Daniel Bryan who was later found in the mall fountain spitting out change (money).

12/12/09

Over the past week AJ would say her and the team did get better, but with all this team work and being together there was only one thing missing and that was the jerseys a few nights before hand she sat down with her father "dad, I wanted to know how we could afford all that money for the hockey gear? I mean we paid for everyone's gear" AJ asked calmly "well April we technically didn't pay for it my boss did" Paul explained to his daughter "do you need to give the money back to Mr Duckworth?" AJ asked once more "no, my darling, but we do have to do Mr Duckworth a big favour and I think you will like it, but I will explain more on Saturday with the team"… It was now Saturday and AJ was excited to hear what the favour was while the rest of District 64 were all confused why they were all sitting in a stinky locker room for, they were all waiting on the arrival of Coach H and when he did show up he had a box in his hand and it was quiet big "who wants their jerseys!" Coach H shouted out in excitement and all of District 64 rushed to grab their jerseys passing them to the right team mate, but something was different?

"Coach the jerseys says "Ducks" we are not the Ducks" Seth Rollins stated "we are now!" Coach H announced "man who thought of that idiotic name, we are not animals after all!" Dean interrupted his Coach "oh now I get what the favour was, dad" AJ said as the whole team starred at her "what!" AJ shouted to her team "you knew?" Brad asked shocked "of course she knew she's the Coaches daughter you dimwit" Summer said while slapping her cousin across the head "Hey that's enough, April didn't know all about it, that's why we are having this meeting for, now if AJ would like to explain what's going on she can!" the Coach announced "well basically team, my dad's boss paid for all the equipment he donated over $15,000 worth of money so we could have proper equipment and rink time to practice and all-in return Mr Duckworth would like us to sponsor his company and I mean it's way more better than paying him all that money back isn't it?" AJ asked her team as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

13/12/09

The Ducks had a big game today against the Cardinals and to be surprised their defence was amazing both teams scored each a goal and at the end of the game it was a tied game and AJ couldn't wait to share the news with her Uncle Roddy. After the Hockey game AJ left her father and team mates to go to her Uncles shop and when she arrived there she was greeted with a big friendly hug as her Uncle told her how much he was proud of her and that plastered a big smile on her face, "that tie of yours is what the Ducks might need to make the playoffs" Roddy announced to AJ "the Ducks could make the playoffs?" AJ asked so surprised "sure everybody, but the last two teams are in the playoffs, remember April the panthers had to forfeit, because 5 of the players got the measles, so all you have to do is beat the cubs and you will make the playoffs!" Roddy explained in excitement "I know uncle Roddy, but it's always been my dream to play in the playoffs at the Allstate Arena, but I am worried that we are going to have to play the Hawlks" AJ said in a down mood "so?" Roddy edged on for AJ to explain more "they are a tough team and I don't think nothing has changed since my dad played for them they cheat constantly, but so slyly it drives me mad, because I go by what you say to me and you say always play the game fair and I live by that saying on the ice!" AJ started to yell out in frustration "calm down, there has been one little major thing since your father has played, your father wouldn't even be a Hawlk now, they redrew the district lines last year the lake is not the boundary for District 65 (Hawlks) anymore it's Wilson street so your father would be a Duck."

"Dad!" AJ screamed as she entered her home "you would be a Duck!" she yelled at the top of her voice "AJ what are you even going on about?" Paul questioned his daughter "when you were younger did you live on Wilson street?" she questioned back "yes, why?" AJ's father questioned her again "because the district lines have changed now! You would have been living in District 64 not 65 you would of played for the Ducks not a Hawlk!" she explained to her father "AJ you are a genius!" he screamed out at he picked his daughter up in his arms and swung her around!" he excitedly said "no dad, Uncle Roddy is he is a legend!" she stated…

A/N: so did you guess the big thing what is happening or not there's more to come from that big thing in the next chapter all will be revealed! A little update sadly my laptop had a virus as you all know and I lost my weeks' worth of uploads so this mean next week I will have nothing to give you, because I am away to Paris for a full week, plus I am pretty nervous for this Sunday I start my Job properly, all I have been doing so far is training so that's been alright. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for me so I be shocked if I can actually post something for you, because I am helping my sister move into her new house and on the afternoon I have a hair appointment at half 4 what will take 3 hours or more because my hairdresser is my Aunty Lynn not related she's my mom's (or if your a Geordie like me we would say Mam's) best friend. I want to dedicate this chapter to the legend himself Rowdy- Roddy Piper R.I.P oh and to clear things up for the story Roddy is not actually AJ's uncle she just calls him that.

Thank you once again my lovely readers

Beccax


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long time no reed hahah ... not funny Becca, anyways I am back with a new chapter and on my brand new own laptop yep no more using my dad's and I am so grateful for both of my parents giving me this as a earlier birthday present I mean they don't normally spend as much for birthdays, but it was, because my brother couldn't get his playstation fixed so they bought him a new one and thought it was only fair to get me a laptop and they said I earned it! so i am so thankful! anyways what story am I writing for? oh friendship on ice chapter 5 so lets start.

AJ's P.O.V

13/12/09

After spending all night with her dad going through the hawlks players files AJ and her father found a player who belongs to district 64 now and the law states you can not play for another districts team, so with her dad being a lawyer he had to do something and this made AJ smile the biggest smile ever knowing who would hopefully join the Ducks!

14/12/09

after school AJ's father had came to pick her up and she wasn't sure why, because she didn't have practice tonight "ugh, dad where we going?" she asked curiously "we are going to get our new player for the Ducks!" he said in excitement "oh no" AJ exclaimed while shaking her head "what?" her father asked "you're going to embarrass the poor kid" AJ announced to her dad "well it's too late now we are here" Paul stated. As they were walking to the building there was a man in a brown suit who apparently knew AJ's father "Roberts it's good to see you again" Paul said while shaking the mans hand "it's my pleasure Mr Levesque and this must be your daughter April" Roberts said while extending his hand out to AJ, AJ shook his hand while saying "hi" very timidly "so lets go get us a Punk!" Paul said excitedly "daddy NO!" AJ said in a shocked way "what? I thought the kids name was Punk"... As soon as she entered the ice rink her nervous washed over her she hasn't saw Punk since the day after she played the hawlks and really she didn't know what was going on between them, but she didn't want to be the one who would say he had to leave the hawlks, because this could make him hate her even more than he used to.

AJ, Paul and Mr Roberts walked across the ice to the box where the hawlk players would sit, but they were practicing on the ice "excuse me Mr Ric Flair?" Roberts asked the man known as Coach Flair "yeah that's me what can I do for you and Coach Duck?" he questioned the lawyers "there seems to be a problem, one of your players are not eligible" Roberts said while handing Mr Flair the papers, Flair looked at the documents as he read the papers his eyes got huge "Punk!" he shouted for his greatest player to join him, AJ watched as Punk skated over to them, he also winked at AJ, but AJ felt guilty hopefully it didn't show as she gave him a tight lipped smile "yeah coach" the 12 year old Punk asked Ric was about to speak when Punk's guardian joined them "what's the problem here?" Mr Heyman asked "are you this boys illegal guardian?" Roberts asked Paul Heyman "yes" Paul said annoyed "can you please state your address?" Roberts questioned Heyman "450 Wilson street, why?" Heyman stated "well I am afraid there's no mistake, this boy is playing for the wrong team" Roberts told everyone "WHAT!" Punk shouted out as he threw daggers at the lawyer and AJ didn't want to be the next one so she put her head to the ground and gulped. "According to league rules Philip Brooks known as CM Punk should be playing for District 64 the Ducks" Roberts explained "my boy is Hawlk not a Duck" Paul Heyman expressed "is this your doing Levesque!" Coach Flair demanded to know "I expect him to be there at our next game" Coach H said in confidence "no way am I joining your crap team!" Punk shouted at AJ's father "Punk would rather not play hockey ever again if that means he has to join your team" Heyman said pointing his finger at the other Paul. AJ didn't like the fact that everyone was taking this out on her dad so she stood up and joined in expressing her words "fine if that's how Punk wants it, but remember if Punk plays for the Hawlks you Coach Flair will have to forfeit every game for the rest of the season and boy will I love to see that" AJ announced while poking Ric Flair in the chest as she smirked evilly.

16/12/09

AJ was sat in the diner where her mother works doing her homework and thinking about what happened yesterday she had to tell the team about their new member and they weren't so frilled even some of them are not talking to AJ and Coach H so that made today in class very hard and to make even worse they found Punk was moving to their school, because of one day being off the Hawlks he was getting bullied by his former team mates. "Hi AJ, you talked to the team?" her father asked as he sat down beside her "yeah I talked to them..." she said not really wanting to finish her sentence as she sighed and her dad picked up on it "hey what's going on?" Paul asked his daughter "I tried dad I did, but they don't understand some think I am a traitor for letting Punk join the team they hate their team captain and they are also blaming me for Punk moving to our middle school" she said sadly "awe my little AJ it all blow over and i think I know how to put a smile on your face" he said mischievously with a evil glint in his eyes "what are you going to do?" AJ asked her dad "just watch... oh waitress" Paul called out to Natalya "I am busy dear" Natalya shouted back as Paul turned to his daughter "well AJ I guess we are going to have to serve ourselves" Paul said with a smirk before hoping over the counter "so AJ what do you want?" he asked "strawberry milkshake hold the whip cream please" she giggled as she answered AJ watches as her dad rustles up a milkshake for her... "oh,oh Dad!" AJ said in panic "yeah... ow, what the!" Paul screamed out as he felt the dish towel whip his bottom and again, again, again Paul didn't have anything to defend himself with so he took the beating just to hear AJ laugh "you out of my kitchen now or I'll get the broom!" Natalya threatened.

A/N: Yes I know it's short for my comeback chapter. Anyways I turned 17 today happy birthday to me had an alright day, but there is two things what are bugging me where the heck is CM Punk on twitter at the moment I loved reading his tweets also I hear he has instagram now does anyone know it?

thank you

my lovely readers

Beccax


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello readers off friendship on ice, yes I am back writing for this story today/tonight and I think I haven't posted a chapter for friendship on ice since my birthday so it's been over a month, but I have worked a bit on follow your heart and I uploaded my first chapter of my new story while juggling to do college and work also I was ill, but lets start chapter 6 and I will see you at the bottom of the page!

AJ's P.O.V

20/12/09

It was only five days to Christmas AJ couldn't hardly wait, but the sad thing was her friends weren't talking to her still when they should all be happy and cheery in the festival season even though she got them to consider about quitting the Ducks and today was their last game of the year and their newest member would be joining them today.

This Sunday morning was dark and gloomy for AJ she was waiting for all hell to brake loose in the locker rooms when the newest member joined, AJ was all geared up sitting on the bench by herself looking around the locker room to her team and their expressions on their faces was like they were all a pack of hungry wolves waiting for their prey to come. About another 5 minutes of the awkward attention in the locker room the door opened and the Ducks all stood up as they look at the individual who had just entered the room, Punk was dressed in dark blue jeans with a old band shirt with his Hawlk bag over his shoulder what obviously carried his hockey equipment, the door swung open again as Coach H entered the locker room as well as he placed his hand on Punk's back with a slight pat on the back "hey, I wasn't so sure that you would show up" Coach H announced to Punk "whatever... I just want to play hockey" Punk said drained "good!" Coach H replied "Duck's you all know Phil Brooks otherwise known as Punk" Coach H stated to his team, AJ could tell nobody was going to say something encouraging so she thought she may as well since she was the captain after all "on the behalf of the Ducks, I would like to say welcome" AJ said as she stepped forward to extend her hand out, but it didn't reach, because Seth pushed her back "rich-boy!" Seth shouted out to Punk and everyone could see this made Punk uncomfortable so Kofi tried to lighten the mood with one of his annoying famous rhymes "ooooh the Seth man dissing the new guy, the Sethster" Kofi rhymed "shut up Kingston!" Seth yelled making Kofi go quiet as Seth turned his attention back to Punk "Putting on a Ducks jersey, doesn't mean you are apart of our team" Seth stated to Punk as he barged passed him out the locker room as the rest of the team followed bar from the captain...

AJ walked over to Punk and gave the encouragement she thought he needed "don't worry, they will grow to like you and your charming personality just like I do and I am glad your on the Ducks now!" AJ said with a timid smile as she left Punk to get changed into his new hockey gear. Today's game they were playing against the falcons you could describe them as the Ducks back when they were District 64 with a slightly better defense team, but she was sure they could take them also AJ noticed a lot of hockey teams in Chicago had bird names for their team is that strange? AJ thought to herself, anyways AJ was straight on the ice today and it felt great the fresh ice underneath her blades on her skates and the coldness as well was just great to make her feel determined and what was great about today that AJ had the puck about 85% of the game, but she did want Punk to score some goals on his first day on the team and she couldn't think about passing it to him at this moment clear shot no one was going to take it so she positions the hockey stick swings it into the puck and the puck glides gently, but quick across the ice and then it stopped. AJ looked up to see who caught the puck it was Seth she just rolled her eyes before yelling "what are you doing? pass it to Punk!" she yelled to her team mate, during this time of Seth being stubborn the falcons circled around the three Ducks and the only way was too pass it to Punk "right here I am open! Come on I am open for god sake! Up-front!" was Punk's many saying's in the time as he grew impatient skating left to right trying to block the 29 of the falcons while banging his stick on the ground to draw attention "pass it to Punk!" Coach H yelled to his team "do something with it!" Punk yelled at Seth "you want me to do something with it?" Seth said tourmenting Punk and then suddenly the puck was passed to AJ...

AJ didn't know what to do she was stuck either way Seth didn't want to pass the puck to Punk, because he's being childish and for Seth acting this way now AJ was in deep trouble with three of the falcons surrounding her, suddenly she started feeling faint AJ was all so confused and it must of shown on her face "are you okay?" one of the guys from the other team asked and before she got to answer, AJ hit the ice before everything went dark the last thing she heard was Punk screaming her name.

AJ stirred at the sound of people talking above her "you should go get changed Punk" the voice said whom AJ recognized as her fathers and obviously Punk was with them "no, I am not leaving her until I know she's fine!" Punk yelled stubbornly to her father. At this point in time AJ thought she better open her eyes so they don't start arguing, when she opened her eyes she winced from the light and the banging in her head this made both males notice her "there's my blushing spazway, how are you feeling?" Punk asked curiously "sore and confused" AJ admitted truthfully "what's hurting April?" her father asked "my head" AJ said "do you think she could have concussion?" Punk asked Coach H "well her head was protected by her helmet so I don't think so" Coach H announced "It doesn't matter if her head was protected or not it could still happen!" Punk shouted this made AJ wince again "sorry, I think we should go to the hospital, just to be safe" Punk announced more quiet this time.

The Coach agreed and left to pack up AJ's equipment and bring the car around to the front of the arena leaving AJ and Punk alone in awkward silence, AJ took in her surroundings noticing Punk was above her holding an ice pack to her head "oh I am so sorry" AJ said while trying to sit up "Don't move, if you have a concussion your supposed to try and not move your head about" Punk said in panic "I guess, but Punk I am in a uncomfortable position" she giggled nervously and truth to be told she was in a very awkward and uncomfortable position, her head was resting on Punk's legs right beside his crotch area...

Once they arrived at the hospital AJ was rushed straight into a room with a doctor where this doctor asked questions such as "where are we? What were you doing before the accident? Can you repeat the months of the year in reverse?" The doctor asked in normal persesure "we are at the university of Chicago medical center, I can remember being surrounded while playing hockey and then feeling faint. December, November, October, September, August, July, June, May, April, March, February and January" AJ answered all the right questions "well April you answered all the questions correctly I do believe so you haven't got a concussion, but I would say take it easy for the next week and make sure you have an ice pack on your head for the rest of the night" the doctor explained to AJ "thank you, is it okay if I go now?" AJ asked "yeah you can go, your family is waiting in the waiting room for you on the first left" the doctor told AJ "take care of yourself April" AJ heard her doctor call as she left the room.

As AJ neared the waiting room she could hear shouting once again coming from Punk and her father while her mother told them to shut up, AJ groaned as this hurt her head listening to them arguing, but something interesting came up "I am going to ask you one more time boy did you write that note to AJ?" her father questioned Punk not leaving Punk enough time to answer he asked another question "why did you call her your blushing spazway?" Coach H asked "yes I did write the god damn note, isn't it obvious I signed it Punk!" Punk yelled at his new coach, AJ was terrified what her father was going to do she felt like her heart had just jumped into her throat and she was very scared for Punk...

A/N: So thank you for reading and being patient I will start writing again on sunday please review which story you would like me to write for next it's free so the option's are friendship on ice, follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge and all AJ wanted was a spell. Just to let you know I have been watching WWE when straight edge society was the thing and I must say I am glad Punk got his hair shaved off, because he looked much older then than he does now, what do you think about CM Punk haircuts what was your favourite one leave a review about that as well.

Thank you my lovely readers

Beccax


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: October the 9th was the last time I posted for this story, in the mean time I have been writing much more for my first story Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge, but I have also uploaded new stories as well if you would like to go check them out my newest one is Tattoos brought us together. So I have kind of left you for a long time with a cliff hanger for this story.

Lets hope all of you enjoy my first chapter back, so lets get on with the chapter, enjoy?

AJ's P.O.V

20/12/09

AJ decided it was about time to show herself in order to save Punk, when she stepped around the corner she saw her mom and dad as well as Punk waiting for her and they all noticed her presence, Natalya was the first one up rushing to her daughter "my baby, I am just glad you are safe" Natalya said as she wrapped her arms around AJ "mom please stop you're embarrassing me in front of Punk" AJ explained "yeah about that your father doesn't like the fact that Punk was the one writing them notes to you..." Natalya announced "I could tell I have been standing around the corner for about five minutes scared to show my face" AJ explained to her mother "aww sweetie, don't worry your father will get a stern telling off, but I think it be best if me and your dad wait for you in the car while you say goodbye to Punk..."

"How are you?" Punk asked concerned "no concussion" AJ announced as she smiled "that's good, I was slightly worried..." Punk trailed off as he looked to the ground "only slightly?" AJ teased him with a question "well actually a lot, I have even gotten into a few heated arguments with Coach H, I am sorry April" Punk admitted as he looked to the ground once again, "it should be me the one to apologies"AJ announced sadly, this caused Punk to quickly look at her in confusion "my dad shouldn't of shouted at you and it was totally embarrassing for both of us" AJ explained...

After a bit of awkward silence, Punk asked AJ a question "can I walk you home?" Punk asked "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think a forty five minute walk will be okay in my condition" she giggled "how stupid am I?" Punk muttered to himself "you're not, it was a sweet gesture" AJ said reassuring the guy she liked as she placed a hand on his arm in a kind gesture.

"What about a date though?" Punk asked rushed "a date!" AJ repeated back before continuing on "aren't we a bit too young?" AJ questioned Punk, "well maybe we are, but if that's your way of telling me you wouldn't like to go out with me then..." Punk was saying before quickly getting interrupted by AJ "it's not that I don't want to it's my dad... We would have to see" AJ announced to Punk just as a car horn beeped, AJ turned to see her dad honking the horn furiously. Both Punk and AJ stared at each other then suddenly AJ gave Punk a quick peck on the check, as well as muttering a goodbye as she turned and walked off to her car where her parents were wating for her.

03/01/10

Christmas had gone by very slowly and all AJ wanted to do was have her next game and that would be today, "back again, kiddo" Coach H said to April as they were pulling into a parking spot in front of the Allstate arena.

Half way into the game the Robins and the Ducks were both tied, but the Ducks had a secret weapon to use on the ice "Johnny" Coach H calls to Cena "yes, coach?" John asks "you are going to sit this one out" Coach H announces, this caused a bit of a small chaos when Roman pipes up "you cannot put the goalie out when we are tied!" Roman demands "listen!" Tripple H shouts to his team before continuing "a tie is not going to help us, we need to win, so what do you say team captain" AJ's father looks to her "I think we should put Bryan in, so please everyone get the puck to Daniel!" AJ explains to her team mates "we doing the statue of liberty trick?" Daniel asks AJ, AJ shakes her head "take your shot everyone believes in you and we know you can do it" AJ says encouragingly while patting Bryan on the back as the rest of the team muttered yeah's agreeing with April.

AJ was sat in the box with Punk right beside her as they watched Daniel Bryan on the ice, AJ was so nervous and tense that's when she felt a hand slide into hers. April looked down at their hands conjoined as a smirk appeared on her face when she looked back up to Punk's face "you should be wearing your gloves" AJ said teasingly, Punk chuckled while saying "I could say the same thing to you" Punk pointed out, AJ blushed that blush she knows Punk loves "my blushing spazway" Punk muttered with a smile as he scooted even closer to AJ on the bench, at this moment in time AJ wasn't paying attention to the game all she could concentrate on was that Punk had brought both hands on either side of her face making her look at him...

April's heart rate must of went up a lot when she stared into Punk's green eyes and in that moment she knew what to do she closed her eyes and waited for Punk's lips to touch her slightly parted lips, the kiss was soft and not rushed and it made AJ feel like she and Punk were the only ones in the entire universe, but that reality all came crashing down when there was cheers left, right and center. Everybody was cheering for Bryan and his amazing shot, then the buzzer went off notifying the game was over and that's when she heard her father scream in excitement "we made the playoffs!"

A/N: I am going to end chapter 7 there though it's a short chapter, i hope it was a chapter you all enjoyed and waited for and now i need your help I would like to have my lovely readers decide on Punk's and AJ's first date! So leave a review and the first review to give me a suggestion will have there suggestion in the next chapter. Also make sure to read Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge since it is coming to end little over a month away! **1 Review please.**

thank you my lovely readers

Beccax


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Welcome back to Friendship on Ice, I have decided to make this my next story to concentrate on this is a very long story to do and I have the time in less then a month away I will be finished my second year of college, so I hope I have the time, I mean I will from this Sunday I am out of work until the beginning of August and I might be going back for a third year in college in September, while searching for a new job as well. Enough about me, I know there are certain people who love to read this story and I feel like I have disappointed them, because I said I would start writing straight after I finished Follow your heart (Must Read!) but I took a month break. I hope you enjoy this chapter (Spoiler!) we will have some cute AJPunk moments.

09/01/10

AJ's P.O.V

"But dad" AJ whined from the back of the car "no, April and that's final!" Paul shouted from the front "I swear you must be the only father who want's to supervise their child's first date?" AJ thought out loud, "don't forget I have invited the team!" Paul announced as AJ groaned at the thought. AJ was originally going on her first date with Punk to the cinema, but then Coach H decided to make a day out of it with the whole team and go see the Blackhawlks play.

They parked the car outside of the Emerson's middle school, where everyone was waiting to board the bright yellow school bus to the Allstate arena. AJ and Punk sat next to one another as they held each others hands, "please will all couples on this field trip refer from holding hands especially my daughter and Punk" Coach H announced to the whole bus full of children, this made the young couple go bright red in the face from embarrassment.

When the team entered the arena, it wasn't like they hadn't skated in that arena before, because they all have, but for some reason they were wowed with amazement? "Oh my god, guys look it's the Blackhawlks!" Brie squealed out in excitement as they made their way to the ice where the famous Blackhawlks were playing "that's Duncan Keith" Punk pointed out in excitement as AJ laughed at her date. AJ made her way over to her father to ask him a question "what we even doing here when they are practicing?" AJ questioned her coach "I thought it would be fun to just go off and have fun on the ice for a bit" Paul announced to his daughter, as the Blackhawlk players were walking passed them to head back to the changing rooms.

"Hey Paul" Andrew Shaw greeted as he stuck his hand out to shake Coach H's "Levesque, Paul Levesque right?" Shaw asked unsurely "Yeah, you remember me?" Paul asked a bit shocked, "sure from peewee's, this guy used to rule in peewee's" Andrew praised as he told his teammate Duncan Keith "oh yeah I heard you became a farmer" Duncan announced "nope, I became a lawyer" Coach H admitted "but now I coach peewee now and this is my team the Duck's, Duck's meet Andrew Shaw my old peewee teammate and Duncan Keith" Coach H announced, the team all muttered a hello "Hi Duck's, I hope you listen to this guy, because he knows what he is talking about, but for now it was nice meeting you all and we hopefully will all see you watching us play later on against the LA Kings" Shaw announced as him and Keith walked off.

"Alright let's all have some fun!" Coach H announced to his team as they all skated on to the Ice rink, they had about a full hour on the Ice rink goofing and skating around with each other, while with AJ and Punk, Punk was helping AJ with her stopping so she wouldn't go flying into the wall of the ice rink anymore, they all had a blast and wished they could do this forever.

As time went on they began to make their way to their seats to watch the game, the match was just starting and the Blackhawlks had already scored a point in the first five minutes of the game, the Duck's went wild bar from two AJ and Punk who were too caught up in cuddling each other and just being happy, the two were in their own personal bubble until Punk heard his name being called, both AJ and Punk turned their head to the source of the noise to find the Miz and Cody Rhodes his former teammates laughing at Punk while mocking him, AJ felt really pissed off by this while she noticed that Punk had put his hood up and shrunk down on his seat, she nestled her head in the crook of his neck to show support and to let him know she cared "Please don't let them spoil our first date" AJ pleaded, Punk looked down at April he decided to place a small kiss to her forehead hoping she would understand his answer. The game went on, the spirits of the Blackhawlks win made AJ's night even better as she reminisced on the cheer dancing with her team and having the best first date ever even if she did have her father with her and her team.

17/01/10

The following Sunday, AJ and her team were back on the ice going up against the Raven Robins and the Ducks were up by two and once again AJ was skating with only the goalie in front of her, she had the puck and this time she would get it in the goal without flying into the barrier of the rink. She shoots she scores! The crowd goes wild and within seconds AJ has the puck back with her aiming for the goal again, but suddenly she found her self in deep trouble as two players from the rival team keep on bashing into her with all their might...

Punk's P.O.V

"Coach! April needs me!" Punk yelled in panic as he watched AJ struggling to shake the other two players, "switch it up!" Coach H yelled as Punk rushed out on to the ice heading straight over to AJ.

AJ's P.O.V

April was beginning to feel weak in the knees as she still took the battering wonder where the heck her team was to save their captain, then the next thing she knew Seth was is front of her singling for the puck, as well as the guy on the left of her was gone, so she made her shot to Seth meaning the other player on her right left her alone. AJ skated back over to the box hoping her father would replace her with someone else, Daniel took her spot as she sat on the bench having a rest while sipping her water also she watched Punk as he always seemed to be on the hunt to attack one of the players who were bashing into her before.

At the end of the game the Ducks had won with a score of 12 while the Raven Robins left with 5. The following weeks the Ducks versed the Foxes and won, meaning they made it to the end of the hockey season where they would face the Hawlks one final time!

A/N: Thank you for reading, what would you like to see in the next chapters, some school stuff, a bit more of Punk and AJ or would you like me to time jump, mind if I time jump the characters will be aged by 2 or 3 years, so what would you like to see? Tell me in the **reviews** , I will see you soon my lovely readers. **one review for next chapter.**

Thanks

Beccax


	9. Chapter 9 (End of book 1)

A/N: Hi my lovely readers, I am officially on my Easter break from college, yes I am a busy person at the moment, so it's nice to have a couple weeks off from college, but sadly not from work... I have decided to dedicate my Easter break to writing, because I have basically missed my lovely readers.

Now if you didn't know you can officially go and buy my first book, Follow your heart, it has been out since the mid of February, the link is in my profile!

Now exciting news for the Friendship on ice readers, this is the last chapter of book one, the sequel is all ready to go, so lets get on to Chapter nine.

Enjoy!

28/02/2010

AJ's P.O.V

Today was the last game of the season, AJ was so proud of her team and the Hawlks were going down! Over the past week the local newspaper was talking about the Ducks and the Hawlks in the sport section saying how it will be the most exciting pee wee match up in the past decade, In our city of Chicago.

After the incident a few matches ago, the Ducks bonded more as a team, simply because Coach H made them do trust exercises with each other, lets just say Kofi is no more longer in John's good books... Kofi decided to reply back to a text message when he was supposed to catch John in the trust fall exercise, no injury's except a bruised buttocks.

So it was the last game of the season, AJ was all suited and eager to lead her team the Ducks to victory and claim the title they all earn!

Once on the ice the two teams lined up opposite each other as the national anthem of America played, most of all the players stood in silence and listened to the anthem, while Seth and Roman pulled faces at The Miz and Rhodes, trying to throw their concentration. When the national anthem ended the people inside the All State Arena, burst into a loud cheer.

"Let's go!" Both Ric and Coach H shouted at their teams.

The Hawlks and the Ducks headed off to their boxes, getting that all important pep talk.

"Now listen team, I know I have pushed you to your limit and probably been very high up on your hate lists at sometimes. All I want to say is win or fail, I don't care, I just want you to have fun out there and make the best memories, now who's with me?" Coach H says as he puts his hand out to the team.

One by one the players all piled their hands on top of Coach H's and started chanting.

"Quack, Quack, Quack" soon enough the whole of the crowd was behind them, showing the support to the Ducks.

Then the sound of the whistle was blown to alert the teams to make their way on to the ice and find their positions, AJ gave herself a once over making sure nothing was loose on her gear as her team mates made their way out on to the ice.

"Ready Spazway?" Punk asked as he held his hand out for AJ to take it, "Only if you remember what team you are on Punkers" she challenge, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey April" Paul called out, AJ turned her head to her father giving him all her attention, "I hope this is only puppy love kiddo!" he explained "I don't think it is Sir" Punk announced with a wink, while butting into the father and daughter conversation, Coach H just sighed as Punk and AJ skated hand in hand to the their team.

AJ stood to the left of Punk, as he would be the one starting the game off with the Hawlk player Cody Rhodes, the referee dropped the puck between the once former team mates. Luck was with the Duck's as Punk managed to pass the puck to AJ, but before AJ could pass it on to one of her team mates she ended up distracted by the scene what was playing out in front of her...

Rhodes had used his hockey stick to hit the back of Punks leg, making Punk fall off balance as The Miz and Cody knocked Punk around like a bowling pin, until he was on the floor. AJ was worried for Punk as she left the puck vulnerable ready for anyone to take it. Moving towards Punk she needed to see if he was okay, but by the time she managed to make her way over to him he was already up and after the Hawlk member with the puck.

It was like a scene from the battle field everyone charging at one another, people flipping and tumbling over each other, this was dirty play and someone could end up very hurt. Dodging passed the Hawlk players, her eye was on that black puck and it was her mission to get it back to her.

Punk was on the left side of the ice rink while AJ was on the right, both heading for the same guy, chasing him towards the Hawlks goal, AJ built up speed she wasn't letting him escape, she was like a lioness hunting her prey and her prey was a Hawlk!

"Stop! Stop AJ" she heard a numerous amount of people screaming, before she slammed into Punk as she sent them both toppling to the ground, he cushioned her fall.

"Come on Spazway, I am on the same team now! I am sure you just like tackling me to the floor" Punk explained with a laugh as this made AJ blush, "There's my blushing Spazway" he said as he helped them back up to their feet.

AJ had enough of being so lackadaisy, she had to get her captain head on, she gave herself a quick breather and she was off ready to find that puck. Moving quickly back to the Ducks goal, the battle field continued, but she was quite impressed with how her team were literally having each others backs.

"AJ! AJ!" she heard someone call looking to her left she saw her goalie shaking "Cena, men don't shake! Now quit pussyfooting around!" she ordered her goalie "Yes captain" John saluted her, while she rolled her eyes, before putting her mind back into the game... Looking for that puck once again, she noticed her number nine had swooped it away from the rival team.

Everyone was chanting for Punk, but AJ noticed he was coming in to hard around the net and for the first time she used his last name, "Brooks! you are coming in to hard!" AJ warned Punk, then it dawned on her she was the only one near to get the puck. Punk shot the puck to his team captain, before he got slammed into the wall by the Miz, the crowd booed.

It was a while later, their second period was coming up shortly and AJ was so frustrated, that they hadn't even scored yet, the anger was starting to show. "Change up" Coach H called as AJ skated off to the box, and Corey Graves took her place while giving her a fist bump as they passed by one another, AJ threw her gloves to the floor as she sat on the bench.

"Water?" her father offered, April snatched the water bottle from him and took a large gulp, "hey no snatching little missy" Paul scolded, then the buzzer sounded alerting everyone the Hawlks had scored... "Ahhhhh" AJ screamed out in frustration as the Hawlks cheered for their first victory.

From then on things just went even more down hill. John had lost his footing leaving the goal wide open for the rival team to score... Which they did, then Punk was doing so great making quick footwork with the puck to the other goal and then he sadly got boxed in by a bunch of Hawlks. This was the third beating Punk had taken from his former hockey mates and the referee was doing fuck all about it!

"Referee, Yes you! you're the only referee out there! do something about it!" April yelled as the Ref just shrugged his shoulders and ignored her. Frustration was growing and growing very quickly, as AJ yanked at her hair as she watched her team mates get thrown around like a rag doll.

Just before the buzzer alerted for the second period the Hawlks had managed to score a goal, and then the buzzer alerted as both teams skated off the ice to their boxes.

"We are getting creamed out there!" AJ shouted at her team "Where's your heads at?" AJ wondered.

All her team mates hadn't seen AJ like this before, and this wasn't the person she wanted to show them, it wasn't her and she suddenly felt the wave of guilt wash over her. "Look team, I am sorry for shouting, instead of shouting I should be encouraging you all, because I know we can take down these Hawlks!"

"But captain this is the hardest team we have ever faced" Summer stated as she lowered her head to the ground in sadness "it's impossible for us to win" Summer muttered.

AJ couldn't believe the words coming out of Summers mouth, where was the spirit within the Ducks? "Not with that attitude we won't win, it's not impossible, it's just very challenging to win and like my dad said win or loose we are here for fun! If we win that would be awesome, but I rather we have fun while trying to win as a team!" AJ told her team.

"I couldn't of said it better myself April, I am so proud of you and the team" Coach H announced. While they were still on the break, they all took time to relax for a bit and release all the stress they had just gained in the beginning half of the game.

The buzzer alerted for the last period of the match to kick off and this time it was all about fun! Things started to look up for the Ducks, Johnny the goalie had managed to save a few pucks, while AJ was in control of the puck the most of the time with her team covering her back, she was proud to say she scored the first goal for the Ducks. Even though the Ducks had made progress it was like the Hawlks would constantly one up them...

AJ watched over Punk as he moved quickly with the puck, as the smile growing even bigger as he moved closer to the goal. But it quickly turned to a thrown as Cody was quick on his tail, not far from the goal, Cody pushed Punk. Punk had slid into the bar of the goal. Everyone cheered as the Ducks scored their second goal, but only one person noticed that something was not right with Punk.

AJ screamed out as everyone around her became quiet, she was quick to remove her helmet and drop her stick as she rushed over to an unconscious Punk, "Punk are you okay? Can you hear me?" AJ asked as she shook him, but no response, she could feel her checks becoming wet from her tears "help!" AJ begged as the referee came running over to them, blowing his whistle signaling for the medics.

The assistant referee escorted Rhodes off the ice, as the medics lifted Punk on to a stretcher, while AJ watched in horror as her body shook violently from the sobs. While AJ cried her father and a few other team members came to her side with a look of worry concerned for their team mate, it wasn't long until she felt someone hold her hand offering her comfort, she looked to the person holding her hand and smiled...

"Did it go in ?" Punk asked, all AJ could do was nod in response as she watched one of the medics shine a light in Punks eyes. "Seth, do me a favour" Punk requested "Watch over my blushing Spazway and kick some Hawlk butt." Punk told his team mate as Seth agreed to the request.

"Who is the legal guardian of this boy?" One of the medics asked "I am" Paul Heyman announced as he rushed over to Punk, then Punk was wheeled off the ice, as AJ cried even more, but the game must go on.

AJ's father walked her back over to their box, but on the way Ric had called them over. "That kid took quite a fall there Paul, but that's hockey for you" Ric announced with a smirk on his face, Coach H shook his head "even that's low for you Flair, I am taking your team down!" Paul stated as he walked his daughter back to the awaiting Ducks.

"Let me in Coach I can take Rhodes down!" Daniel pleaded, the Ducks agreed with Daniel Bryan.

"No we are better then that, look it's time to play smart hockey, Duck hockey, we have the power play, we hit them where it hurts the most up there" Coach H told his team as he pointed to the score board. "Bryan, you're in" Coach H announced.

"Coach be rational!" Kofi spoke up.

"No Kofi, I believe in Daniel put him in dad! But Seth make sure you cover him and give him plenty of time" AJ explained as her team agreed with her "but make sure to have fun out there!" AJ told her friends, before heading back out on to the ice.

The ref dropped the puck for the final time, AJ managed to get to it first and shot it over to Daniel as Seth and Roman took out three Hawlk players. AJ watched in delight as Bryan took his shot, the puck went sailing towards the goal with such force the remaining Hawlk players were jumping out the way, even the Hawlk goalie jumped out of the way as the buzzer alerted the third score for the Ducks.

The Ducks all celebrated for Daniel as the score board reveled it was 4-3. "Guys stay all fired up and focused until the game is over!" Coach H called to his team "Brad and Summer it's time to show these Hawlks some sibling magic" he told the brother and sister.

Summer span on the ice like a ballet dancer catching the attention of the Hawlk boys, "Now!" Brad shouted as he passed the puck to his sister, then Summer shot the puck in the net and everyone cheered for the siblings.

AJ came off the ice soon after the last score that drew both teams. They needed something else to break the tie and AJ knew they had to use their secret weapon, the flying V... Back on the ice with Roman, Corey, Brie and Kofi by her side they formed the flying V passing the puck between the five of them, as they made their way to the rivals goal, the team split apart as one by one took the Hawlk players out, AJ was faced off once again with the goalie and then she swung her hockey stick back, the goalie got ready, but the buzzer had already alerted announcing another goal from the Ducks, "you were watching the wrong player, pal." AJ told him with a giggle.

Kofi had won the winning goal, as the score board alerted it was the end of the game. The whole team celebrated their victory as the Hawlk team skated off the ice with the heads down in disappointment.

"April hunny, you did it" Natalya expressed as she ran out on to the ice towards her daughter "No Mom we did as a team!" AJ beamed with proudness as she hugged her Mom and other members of the team, it was just a disappointment that Punk wasn't there when they were handed their trophy.

Little did AJ know that would be one of the last times she would see Punk, until a long time after that day...

A/N: Don't kill me! For anyone who is confused for the arrangements of the sequel, the sequel will start off in the next chapter, but AJ has aged up.

The sequel is called... Disguised Friendship!

Here are some chapter review questions...

1) Do you have a favourite Hockey team?

2) What's happened to Punk?

3) Are you ready for the sequel?

Thank you my lovely readers for sticking around, but you know the deal if you want the sequel to be uploaded by the Monday morning, I will need **2 reviews!** and I know you can all do it! Can't wait until I can reply to your reviews. Make sure to stay up to date by following my Instagram beccas1998uk.

Thank you my lovely readers and I will speak to you very soon!

Beccax


	10. More Than a Friendship Chapter 1(Book 2)

A/N: Hi my lovely readers, I would like to welcome you to More than a friendship the sequel of friendship on ice. Now for who have read the chapter that I posted on Monday I have taken it down, because I didn't know how I would continue from that chapter, so I thought through my plans and I thought write it from when the Ducks are just starting high school.

I will say this story is going to be Mixed P.O.V's! I love writing as Punk, I get to express him alot more, because when I write him from AJ's perspective he is always a romantic boyfriend type, while here I get to express him as the male he is.

We have new cast members: Lita, Dean Ambrose, Zack Ryder, Renee Young, Jeff Hardy, Enzo Amore, Jack Brooks and Bayley!

Plot - Welcome back to Kenwood Academy Ducks! It has been a few years since we last saw AJ and her hockey team. Punk didn't return and he didn't stay in contact with AJ either, but I think it's about time they reunite, don't you?

I say we see what Punk is up to as he starts his junior year at Kenwood Academy.

Punk is not straight edge in this!

27/08/2012

Punk's P.O.V

Kenwood Academy, the school that claimed Punk for another year of his life, while he sat gaining an education. Punk had left the days of his sports behind when he took a nasty bump to the head after being pushed into the metal bar of a hockey goal. It was his Uncle Paul who made the decision to stop the sports all together and with that he left behind his friends and his blushing Spazway...

But now at the age of sixteen he can drive his 1967 blue Camaro, that his Uncle bought him. It gives him the freedom to drive where he wanted and that night it was the school's homecoming dance and then to this abandoned, old, rundown factory to meet the new kid Enzo.

Punk was the last one to arrive out of his friends to the factory, but in his mind it was always good to be fashionably late. "Okay, has anyone got any beer?" Punk wondered as he slammed his door shut to his car, "We finished them all back at school, besides you have had enough" Renee warned when Punk walked past her and Dean, "I have one, it's open, but you can finish it off" Lita told her ex boyfriend with a wink. A chuckle of laughter came from behind Lita "I am guessing Punk, she is asking for something in return for that half drank beer" Zack announced with a smirk to his best friend, "Oh yeah and what would that be?" Punk asked curiously as he looked to his ex, whom had lust in her eyes, "I think it's obvious mate she wants to get laid, idiot" Zack pointed out, earning him a hard hit to the chest from Lita "I am sure Jeff can satisfy her, since his last name is Hardy" Punk mentioned before walking over to Dean and Renee.

"I think you guys are right arseholes, making that poor guy Jump off that ledge" Renee stated, "Just close your eyes doll face" Dean told her "No, because what if he gets hurt, it be on you, you'll be the one in jail" Renee warned her boyfriend. "Hey! Nobody is forcing this Enzo guy to jump off" Punk stated "This is going to be so sweet!" Jeff commented as the sound of a car approached.

Enzo Amore started at Kenwood the last semester of sophomore year, he followed Punk and his friends around that whole semester asking if he could hang with them, but Dean, being Dean made the newbie run around and do things for the group of friends, lets just say Enzo wasn't the smartest person and anyone with a brain wouldn't be responding to all the requests Dean had made. But somehow Dean and Punk had convinced Enzo to jump off this ledge from the factory and then he could be apart of their friendship group, but that won't happen.

Enzo parked his Jeep behind Punk's Camaro,"Hey" he greeted the group, they all greeted him back, well besides Dean. "You're late, I told you not to be late" Dean stated "I'm sorry man, I was picking up my Homecoming date, I told her it was cool if she wanted to watch" Enzo explained to the group, "So who's the lucky girl?" Lita wondered "The new principals daughter, she's our age" Enzo told everyone "What a rebel! Taking the principals daughter on a date, you have guts" Renee teased the newbie with sarcasm, "Well don't keep us waiting we want to meet this girl" Jeff told Enzo.

"Be nice!" Enzo told his want to be friends, as he opened his passenger side door. Punk was very curious to see what this girl looked like, maybe he could be his next victim, on his to do list? And their she stood his blushing Spazway, "Everyone I would like you to meet April"...

AJ's P.O.V

"April, this is Dean, Renee, Jeff, Lita, Zack and..."

"Punk" AJ finished off, as she stared at the now older male who had broken her young heart two years ago.

"Enzo I don't feel comfortable here, I am just going to wait in the car" She explained to her date in a hushed tone, before heading back to the Jeep. "Wait! April was it? Why don't you tell us how you know Punk? Lita asked, AJ made her way back to Enzo's side, staring at Lita, she could tell she was a person who caused trouble, AJ didn't know what her situation was with Phil, but she didn't want to add more gas to an already lit flame. "Lita, leave her alone!" Punk growled at his ex girlfriend "It's a free country she can ask that if she wants too" Enzo added his opinion.

AJ didn't like this conflict all she wanted to do was to go to the dance and meet new friends, but instead she ended up at an creepy factory, with a wrong crowd of people and the boy who caused her first heart ache. "So how do you know Punk?" Lita asked again with her arms folded across her chest waiting for an answer.

"I was the first girl to hold Phil's heart"...

A/N: How was that, did you like that? So I am going to start writing chapter two now and try and get it posted for Saturday 5th of May, since my Easter holidays are over now.

Don't forget to write a review, even if you don't have an account it's free to use and write, it's great to hear your feedback, I want at least one review for the next chapter.

Chapter Review questions:

1) Do you like Punk's P.O.V?

2) Are you excited for Punk and AJ?

3) Is it okay if I haven't made Teen Punk straight edge?

4) Are you interested to find out more about Punk's family life?

5) Did you know you can actually buy my first book Follow your Heart or the Path of Anger and Revenge?

Thank's again my lovely readers and I will see you all soon.

Beccax


	11. Chapter 2 (Book 2)

A/N: Don't really have much to say, besides thank you for all your support! Follow me on Instagram (beccas1998uk) for updates on my fanfiction and what I am up to.

by the way I made a mistake with the years we are in the year 2014 now.

Lets get on to More Than a Friendship chapter two!

27/08/2014

Punk's P.O.V

"I was the first girl to hold Phil's heart" AJ told his friends, every word she spoke was the truth and then she turned and walked away... Punk couldn't let her go again, he had only just got her back, but would he let his true emotions for that girl infront of his friends who haven't met this side of him?

Screw it of course he would let his guard down to get his blushing Spazway back in his life, he walked out on hers and it shattered him, he can't let that feeling come back if he lets her just walk away.

"April, wait!" Punk yelled, she didn't stop...

"AJ, please don't leave!" Punk begged, AJ carried on walking...

"Spazway!" and then she stood still.

Punk watched as she turned around to face him "You have no right to call me that!" AJ yelled at him "It got you stop, didn't it?" Punk asked, "Yeah, but you lost the privilege to call me that when you just up and left from my life!" AJ screamed as she let a single tear drop down her face.

While Punk and AJ were in their own world they forgot that Punk's friends were there witnessing every word that Punk and AJ had exchanged to each other.

"That was very heart felt thing to watch Punk, but I would really like to get back to the plan for the newbie here" Dean announced to the group of friends "I'll be with you in a second man" Punk told Dean "Start it without me" he continued to say, and then they left Punk alone with AJ.

"You know what Punk, I was excited for the dance tonight and then I end up here and I see you... You know I must of replayed the scene a dozen times in my head of how I would of liked to see you again, but then I realise I don't know this version of you" AJ let out, "I am still me AJ" Punk said as he stepped closer to her, she took one step back "The only Punk I recognize is the one who approached me in an alley and winked at me all the time, and I didn't like him very much" AJ admitted.

"Don't leave me" he begged once again.

"If I did, you were the one who taught me how" AJ spat and diverted her eye contact to the group people he called friends, "What's he doing up there!" AJ screamed in horror.

Punk knew what was happening and his stomach felt twisted in a big knot at the feeling of guilt and the fact that AJ was going to witness something she shouldn't , "April" he begged "look away!" Punk ordered. "Was this the plan to make Enzo jump off a ten story high building?" AJ asked, but she didn't need an answer to know that was the plan all along "You sicken me Philip Brooks" AJ stated as she walked passed him, with a nudge to the shoulder.

"AJ, I'm not letting you go over there! I am not letting you be apart of that!" Punk explained, "He can get hurt Phil, he has to get down from there" AJ was saying, but it was too late...

Punk rushed over to AJ and pulled her into his frame, she buried her head into his chest. Punk just wanted to protect her, she tried squirming away from his hold, but then all that fighting turned into small shakes as she sobbed on to Punk's chest.

"Is he alive, is Enzo alive?" She asked, Punk didn't know he just sighed as he clung to AJ.

It wasn't soon until they heard sirens and so the blue and red lights coming towards them, "April we have to move, we have to leave!" Punk ordered in a rush "I can't leave him Phil" she announced standing her grounds. He couldn't believe that he was going to leave her again and in such a situation, but he couldn't get taken to the station, "Please stay with me, I am scared" AJ pleaded as she grabbed his hand, with one last thought he agreed with his gut instinct and that was to get out of there.

"I am sorry my blushing Spazway" he said as he kissed her forehead and let go of her hand before he ran back to his car, turning on the engine, he sped out of the grounds leaving AJ once again...

28/08/2014

The following day news had hit the school that Enzo had been taken to intensive care for the injures he had sustained from the fall. All students were called one by one in to the principals office who were happened to be there that night bar from AJ, she didn't attend school today and Punk could guess why.

"Philip Brooks, The principal will see you now" The receptionist announced. Punk walked along to the principal office and knocked on the door, "Come in" the familiar voice ordered.

"Hi, Coach H" Punk greeted his old hockey coach with a nervous chuckle, "This is not a laughing situation Punk and it's Head Levesque from now on no more Coach H, only the Ducks get to call me that" Paul explained "Now as you may know, the police have been in contact with the school on the case of Mr Amore, but that's not the only thing I have called you into my office for"...

Paul pulled out seven empty beer cans and placed them in front of Punk "A student claims to have caught you drinking on school grounds, luckily for you your so called friends aren't talking and the owner of the factory isn't pressing charges for trespassing on his property". Paul told the teen, "How can you prove that I was there?" Punk challenged "Two things CCTV caught your cars registration plate and April..." Paul answered, "You know what happened don't you?" Punk asked, Paul nodded his head "And that's why I told the officers and owner of the factory that I would arrange appropriate punishment".

"So what are you going to expel me?" Punk asked with an attitude, "Listen here son I am doing you a favour so don't get moody with me mate!" Paul warned "Besides attending all your regular classes, you will help our janitor staff after school and club events, on Saturday mornings you will help tutor disadvantage students at our sister school, Lincoln Park high school" Head Levesque explained to Punk "Don't blow it Brooks".

AJ's P.O.V

Later that night AJ was sat in her bedroom at her Mom's house, she was still devastated over the situation what happened last night, her date is in intensive care then Punk left her again, she never wanted to be in that situation again. At a time like this she wished she still lived in her old house close to her Ducks...

"April, sweetheart" Natalya said as she knocked on AJ's bedroom door "I have brought your dinner up" Natalya explained to her daughter, "I don't want it" AJ muttered as Natalya entered the room, "Sweetheart, you need to eat you haven't ate at all today" Natalya stated "I am not hungry Mom, I just want to be left alone" she admitted "Well okay, but AJ talk to him, he may still be that boy who sent you love notes..."

A/N: I enjoyed writing that, before anyone asks yes AJ's Mom and Dad split up, for anyone who can't remember Triple H (Coach H, Paul, Head Levesque) is not AJ's biological father. So I have wrote this chapter on the 23rd, but it won't be up until the 29th. I am going to start pre writing the chapters so they can be posted every Saturday night, I have let you all down by not posting and with exam season starting tomorrow that means I won't have much time to write until the middle of June, so I thought it would be best to pre write the chapters and post every Saturday to stick to a schedule.

Chapter review questions...

1) Can you remember the note Punk wrote to AJ and what chapter it was in?

2) Who loves Natalya's role in this series?

3) Who is your favourite WWE superstar past or present?

4) Describe Punk in a few words to sum up his role in this story?

5) What would you like to see happen next?

Thank you for reading, My lovely readers!

Beccax


	12. Chapter 3 (Book 2)

A/N: Have you missed me? I've only been gone for a week, Coco my puppy, who is in her terrible two's at the moment went and chewed through my charger wire. So I had no laptop for a week, what wasn't that bad, but it was because I couldn't post anything, because my laptop had no charge on, but I am back and that's all that matters!

I went to Smackdown live last night, took my best friend Megan, who didn't have a clue what was going on, but I have made her into a wrestling fan... I think I was the only one cheering for Dolph in that whole arena, so that was pretty AWKWARD...

Let's start chapter three of more than a friendship, and I will see you at the bottom!

30/08/2014

Punk's P.O.V

"Morning Phil... Phil, wake up!" Punk's uncle Paul said as he shook him, trying to wake him up, Punk groaned at someone disturbing his rest "Up, don't make me get that jug of water boy!" Paul threatened while Punk's eyes shot wide open "It's Saturday, no school" Punk whined as he closed his eyes again, "Tutoring!" Paul yelled, "But I don't want to" Punk whined again "you did the crime, now you do the time" Paul reminded him.

It wasn't long after that Paul had dropped his nephew at the front of the school and told him to find his own ride home. Punk stood outside the school building with a group of other students waiting around for something to happen, he hadn't been a tutor before so he didn't know what the deal was.

"Good morning students!" Principle Levesque greeted with AJ by his side, morning the students muttered in union, but Punk's eyes were focused on AJ, she looked torn apart and he hoped this wasn't because of the other day...

A yellow school bus pulled up to the school and the students piled on one by one while bidding AJ's dad a goodbye, Punk was the last one on to the bus.

Once at Lincoln Park high school, everyone was paired off with a student from Lincoln who needed help, Punk was paired off with a kid who was clearly supposed to be the toughest kid in that school, so this was going to be enjoyable.

"Ryan's the name, don't make eye contact with me or I will knock you out!" The Ryan kid threatened "I am Punk and I would advise not to threaten me!" Punk warned with a smirk look on his face, making the freshman think twice about his actions. As time went on Punk was growing frustrated, Ryan was dumb or just plain stupid, "Let's try this again, which one of these are an equilateral triangle?" Punk asked Ryan "What do you think?" Punk asked again... Ryan pushed himself away from the table and threw his books to the floor "I think this is bullshit!" Ryan yelled before leaving the school "That makes two of us" Punk muttered whilst he bent down to pick up the books.

AJ's P.O.V

AJ watched Punk pick up the discarded books, but he had missed one. "Jenny lets take a 5 minute break and we will resume with your English then" Jenny nodded her head and left the table where both girls sat, AJ stood up from the chair and made her way over to pick up the book that Punk had missed "You've forgot this one" AJ announced as she held the book out for him, "Thank's" Punk said as he took the book from AJ's grip. " So I saw you with Ryan and I know it can be very difficult, but maybe you could try another method" AJ suggested, Punk didn't make any acknowledgment that she was still there, "Are you going to go visit Enzo?" AJ asked, once again she was met by silence "Well did you know that they moved him to Jacksons rehab center?" AJ continued and this time she was met with an answer...

"Is this your Idea of small talk or something? Because if it is your social skills need work" Punk snapped "And no one forced him to Jump" Punk reminded "It's called peer pressure" AJ argued back "And how do you know about that?" Punk asked, but AJ couldn't respond all she could do was stare at him in frustration "Just leave April" Punk ordered, "No you don't own me or know me!" AJ screamed at him "But I do know you, why your April Mendez, my first girlfriend, my first kiss and once upon a time we were enemies on rival teams" Punk stated with a smirk, "You don't know me know, but I know one thing and that you are a jerk!" AJ announced before stamping on his foot, leaving Punk in pain.

After tutoring AJ made her way over to her car to drive home to spend a quiet Saturday to herself, as she started the car she realised someone was standing in her way "What do you want Brooks?" AJ spat "I need a ride" he stated, "Go find one from someone else" AJ told him "Look April I am sorry about everything, I was a massive jerk this morning to you and I appolgise for that" Punk explained, AJ sighed "Just get in the car Phil".

"Seat belt " AJ warned as she put on the radio, "Thank's for giving me a lift" Punk thanked her "Don't get used to it" AJ announced to him. She didn't know where this mean streak had came from, but she was being very cold hearted to Punk, but she had every right to be. "Did I mention how sorry I am?" Punk wondered, "Please stop talking!" AJ asked "Sorry" Punk muttered... The silence was broken by the GPS saying to take the first left, "You know, you didn't have to put my address in the GPS, I could of told you where you needed to go" Punk explained, "I thought I told you to be quiet?" AJ asked "Sorry" Punk muttered once again, "But the thing is that you are not sorry! You broke me Phil, do you not understand that? You left me with no explanation!" AJ let out all her emotions out as she pulled up infront of Punk's house.

"I think you should leave now" AJ stated as tears ran down her face "April..." Punk begged, "Now!" AJ ordered "No!" Punk argued back "I need to make this better" Punk explained reaching a hand over to AJ face to caress it "What you doing?" AJ asked nervously "I might kiss you" Punk announced as he moved closer to his Blushing Spazzway...

A/N: I am going to leave you on a cliff hanger, you will find out what will happen sometime next week. There will be a youtube video tonight (beccas1998uk) you can also follow me on Instagram for updates (beccas1998uk).

Next week I am working both the Saturday and Sunday, both ten hour shifts, so I will try and post something sometime next week, but it could be a very short chapter.

Chapter review questions:

1) What will happen between Punk and AJ in the next chapter or what would you like to see happen?

2) Are you subscribed to my Youtube account?

3) Do you think AJ should forgive and forget or drag it on even more?

Thank you for reading my lovely readers and I will see you shortly.

Becca x


End file.
